Plegaria
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Este song-shot lo escribí después de encontrar la vrsión traducida del intro de la serie RomeoxJuliet que me encantó. Pareja:SasuHina


Este es un song-shot que hice para el día de San Valentín (ya se que estoy un poco pasada de fecha :P) y creo que me quedó bastante empalagoso xD pero espero que os guste :D

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, son de Kishimoto-sama (aunque ya me gustaría a mi que no fuera así :P)

* * *

**Muy en la profundidad de mis ojos  
Está grabada tu silueta**

No logro sacarte de mi cabeza. Por mucho que lo intentara no podría conseguirlo. Mis ojos solo son capaces de verte a ti, solamente a ti. Nunca creí llegar a sentir este por nadie, con la pasión que siento ahora recorre mi cuerpo entero, sin embargo tengo también miedo. Si miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo al posible sufrimiento, miedo a perder este hermoso sentimiento. Antes creía en el amor a primera vista, era una persona extremadamente idealista. Creía que el mucho podía llegar a ser un lecho de rosas. Pensaba que en el amor todo sería como en un cuento de hadas, que mi príncipe azul vendría a buscarme a lomos de su caballo blanco. Pero aquel que quería que fuera mi príncipe nunca se dirigió por mi camino, pues llevaba el rumbo hacia otra princesa. Recibí una buena dosis de realidad. Una realidad en la que te encontré a ti, más maravilloso que cualquiera de los príncipes de los cuentos. Fue el tiempo quién me hizo sentir esto que ahora siento por ti, nada ocurrió de repente y porque sí. Muchos aspectote tu personalidad me sorprendieron al acercarme más a ti porque, como muchos otros hicieron, te juzgué por tu apariencia. Pero me mostraste una parte de ti distinta a la que mostrabas al resto, solo a mí. Por eso, desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti porque en mi mente solo hay sitio para ti.

**¿Qué tan lejos este mundo es capaz de llevarnos  
Mientras nos mantengamos unidos?**

Cumpliste tu codiciada venganza y volviste sin oponer resistencia. Apenas se te juzgó por tu traición pues mataste a dos criminales que eran peligrosos para nuestra villa. Entraste triunfante, casi se podría decir que muchos te dieron la bienvenida como a un héroe. Pero aún así no eras feliz, siempre que te veía por las calles podía verlo reflejado en tu rostro. La venganza no te ayudó a obtener la paz que tanto deseaste, solo te trajo más dolor y sufrimiento. Te dejó vacío. A pesar de no conocerte demasiado ansié ayudarte, ansié verte sonreír, ansié cubrirte con mi manto protector. Tuve suerte en una ocasión que tuvimos una misión juntos. El éxito fue tal que nos convertimos en una especie de equipo para las misiones, pues cada vez hacíamos más los dos juntos. A partir de entonces pude notar cómo mis sentimientos iban cambiando. Durante todo ese periodo conseguí que tú también comenzaras a cambiar. Aunque he de admitir que fue muy difícil, pues eras muy cabezota y apenas te abrías con los demás. Eras como un témpano de hielo que tú miso creaste para que nadie pudiera acercársete. Pero yo estaba predispuesta a romperlo, quería llegar a ti, acercarme más que nadie a ti, llegar a tu corazón. Y ahora siento que no me importaría ir hasta el fin del mundo si tú fueras conmigo.

**Incluso en mis noches tormentosas  
Aunque no te vea, lucharé para alcanzarte  
Díganme por favor, vientos que cruzan el mar  
Que nuestras plegarias cruzarán la eternidad.**

Traté por todos los medios posibles llegar a tu corazón, lograr que me lo mostraras. Poco a poco conseguí destruir esa capa de hielo que creaste para protegerte. Fui recuperando todos los pedazos de tu corazón destrozado, para ir recomponiéndolo después. Me quería acercar a ti cada vez más y, de forma inconsciente, comencé a ahondar en sentimientos que nunca pensé que guardaría para ti. Yo misma sabía lo que era tener el corazón roto, pues mis ilusiones desaparecieron el día en que el que yo creía amar eligió a otra. Supuse que esa era la razón por la que quise recomponer el tuyo, porque sabía lo que se siente. Por alguna razón está en mi naturaleza el querer ayudar a todos los que me rodean, no soy capaz de evitarlo, es superior a mis fuerzas. Pero contigo el motivo fue diferente al cabo del tiempo. No pude evitar ayudarte. En un principio pensé que por compasión, después porque no quería que estuvieran con el corazón roto como yo y más tarde solo deseaba que fueras feliz. Devolverte la sonrisa se convirtió en mi obsesión, mi razón de levantarme por las mañanas, mi anhelo en la vida. En esos momentos no existía para mi mayor felicidad que la de devolverte la tuya. Cuando vi tu primera sonrisa verdadera en mi corazón miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear. No cabía en mí de gozo. Lo que no sabías y ni siquiera pretendiste mientras recuperabas la risa, la alegría, la felicidad y todos esos hermosos sentimientos que una vez te fueron arrebatados cruelmente, fue que yo fui en la misma medida recuperando los míos. Ni yo misma fui consciente de ello hasta cierto tiempo después. Al darme cuenta solo hice un ruego: que estuviéramos juntos siempre.

**Más allá del nublado horizonte,  
En las estrellas se puede dormir.**

Puede que pensaras que me preocupaba demasiado por ti y que lo que me pasara no me importaba, pero yo lo único que deseaba era que llegara el momento de vernos de nuevo. Cada vez pasábamos más tiempo los dos juntos. Muchos en la villa hablaban de un noviazgo. Nosotros jamás dijimos que fuera cierto pero tampoco lo desmentimos. Sinceramente nos lo pasábamos muy bien haciendo tonterías para que hubiera más cuchicheos. Siempre te divertía ver cómo tus fans enloquecían de furia y cómo esperaban el momento en que yo cometiera un error para poder ir a "consolarte". Cuando estábamos solos no parabas de bromear sobre todas su reacciones y sus caras de pocos amigo que me dirigían, e incluso organizábamos nuevas "estrategias" como tú las llamabas, para poner verdes de envidia a todas tus seguidoras. Sin embargo mis sentimientos hacia ti se hicieron más profundos. Me enamoré de ti. Pero yo sabía que no estabas demasiado interesado en tener novia, ni siquiera te molestabas en mirar un poco a ninguna de tus "pretendientes". ¿Por qué iba a ser yo una excepción? ¿Qué tenía yo de especial? Yo tan solo era una chica que se quiso acerca a ti y, por cosas del destino, se convirtió en tu compañera de misiones y más tarde en una amiga con la que apreciabas pasar el tiempo. Pero nada más. Y nunca quise que fuera de otro modo pues temía que mis sentimientos te distanciaran de mí. No quería que eso ocurriera, no habría podido soportar que me dejaras. Te habías vuelto lo más importante para mí en esta vida, en el aire que respiraba, en la fuerza que me ayudaba a levantarme cada día. No sabía si podría resistir el impulso de decirte lo que sentía pero lo conseguí. Logré seguir a tu lado sin decirte nada para que todo siguiera como siempre, no deseaba que cambiara. Continué con nuestra apariencia ante el resto, riéndome de cómo hacíamos rabiar a tus fans y hablando cada noche en el tejado de tu casa mientras veíamos las estrellas. Recuerdo que una vez nos quedamos dormidos allí arriba, el uno muy cerca del otro. Seguramente no fuiste consciente de que tenías tu brazo me sujetaba el hombro, lo cual hizo que un leve rubor se instalara en mis mejillas, pero no me importó.

**El amanecer viene tras toda noche,  
Los pecados... de mi pasado ríen.**

Estar ahí tan cerca de tu cuerpo, sintiendo su calidez y viendo esa cara angelical que tenías al dormir, me pareció un regalo divino. Sentí la irrefrenable necesidad de besarte pero me contuve por miedo a que despertaras. Al despertarte me dedicaste esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que hasta se me olvidara respirar y te disculpaste por haberme acercado así hacia ti, pues fui yo la primera en dormirse y pensaste que tenía frío. Yo me ruboricé aún más y te dije que no era nada, a lo que tú respondiste con una risa porque siempre te hizo gracia que me sonrojara por nada. Me encantaba oír tu risa y verte feliz. Eso era lo más importante para mí, el resto carecía de importancia. Después de eso no vi cambios en tu actitud hacia mí, por lo que supuse que no significó lo mismo para ti que para mí. Cada vez me resultaba más y más difícil mantener nuestra relación como hasta entones. Cada día que pasaba junto a ti se me hacía más insoportable. Por una parte quería decirte todo lo que me hacías sentir, todo lo que me importabas pero por otro lado no deseaba hacerlo porque eso podría suponer que te alejaras de mí. El miedo se apoderaba de todo mí ser cada vez que pensaba en tu posible respuesta, en tu posible reacción, en tu posible expresión. Pero era solo eso, posible. No estaba del todo segura de nada de eso, sin embargo la semilla de la duda germinó en mi corazón. Muchas noches pasé en vela pensando cual era la decisión correcta, que era lo que debía hacer. Por un lado podía seguir los impulsos de mi corazón y confesártelo todo incluso habiendo la posibilidad de que te alejaras de mí, era una buena alternativa para que mi alma se sintiera tranquila pero luego podría destrozarse. Y por otro lado era continuar como siempre aún sabiendo que nunca estaría en paz conmigo misma.

**Trato de abrazar, tu temblorosa incertidumbre.  
Pero miro... al vacío cielo más allá del alcance.**

Al poco tiempo notaste que algo raro me pasaba y te preocupaste mucho. Yo no paraba de insistir en que no era nada de importancia. Nunca fui una buena mentirosa pero como viste que no quería hablar del tema lo dejaste a un lado por el momento. Sabía que una vez te dieses cuenta de que algo no iba bien no tardarías en descubrir que tenia que ver contigo. Por eso fui a ver a Tsunade-sama para que me mandara a una misión en solitario y cuanto más larga fuera mejor. Se extrañó mucho de mi actitud, pero en vista de mi insistencia me asignó una misión de espionaje en el País de Agua que duraría aproximadamente un mes. Me pareció muy poco tiempo pero necesitaba irme enseguida, no podía estar más tiempo allí esperando a que descubrieras todo. Me fui esa misma tarde. Se que soy una cobarde, una auténtica cobarde. No poder ni siquiera enfrentarme a tu mirada era patético. Supongo que te extrañaría de mi reacción pero yo solo deseaba alejarme lo más que pudiera de ti para aclarar mis ideas para que luego, al volver, pudiera hacerte frente o al menos no hacer nada que me delatase. Pasó el mes y esa misión me ayudó a darme cuenta de algo. Me di cuenta de que si te perdía sufriría como nunca antes en la vida por lo que debía ocultarte mis sentimientos, no podía permitir que por ningún motivo te alejaras de mí. Eso habría sido insoportable. Pero debía hacerte frente, debía mentir sobre lo que me pasaba. Llegué el mismo día de San Valentín, verdaderamente muy oportuno sin duda. Al encontrarnos de nuevo te veías serio, casi enfadado. Me pediste que fuera a tu casa para hablar y yo te seguí. Ya había pensado en todo lo que seguramente me preguntarías y lo que yo debía contestar.

**Oigo campanas que iluminan la oscuridad,  
Mostrando que el camino hacia ti es aún lejano.**

Fuimos a la cocina y vi que había montones de cajas de bombones, flores y cartas de amor para ti. Al sentarnos me miraste incluso más serio y comenzaste a hablar.

-Hinata, ¿podrías explicarme por qué demonios te fuiste así?

-Pues porque tenía una misión urgente- suspiraste, supuse que eso no te engañaría.

-Permíteme que lo dude- dijiste intentando mantener la calma- El día en que te fuiste estabas muy rara, pude ver que algo iba mal así que deja de hacer el tonto y dímelo de una vez.

-Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que ir urgentemente al País del Agua- mentí de nuevo.

-Se que esto no es lo tuyo- dijiste mirándome fijamente- Creo que deberías dejar eso de mentir.

-Tú también lo haces muchas veces- protesté a la defensiva.

-Ya lo sé. Pero tú lo haces tan mal que ni siquiera se puede decir que lo intentes. Así que te repito que me digas la verdad de una vez o pensaré que es algo que yo hice y que quizás no deberíamos seguir viéndonos.

Estabas analizándome, estudiando cada gesto que hacía con meticulosa atención. No te ibas a dejar engañar y tampoco ibas a permitir que me fuera sin darte una explicación. Me quedé helada por tu mirada inquisitoria, los músculos se me contrajeron como si hubiera sufrido un golpe. Y vaya que si lo recibí, de lleno en el centro de mi alma. Todo lo que yo estuve intentando evitar durante mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder por una estúpida y cobarde reacción. Te acercaste a mí al ver cómo me puse y pusiste las manos sobre mis hombros. Me sacudiste ligeramente intentando relajar mi postura. Esperé, estaba completamente paralizada.

-Escúchame, si no me dices nada tendré que suponer que lo que pasa es algo más grave de lo que parece.

Yo no contesté. Estaba demasiado paralizada como para darte un respuesta de forma racional. No era capaz de pensar con claridad.

**Incluso en mis noches tormentosas  
Aunque no te vea, lucharé para alcanzarte  
Díganme por favor, vientos que cruzan el mar  
Que nuestras plegarias cruzarán la eternidad.**

Estaba helada. Tus palabras me parecían incomprensibles, no sabía lo que realmente estaba escuchando. Por mi mente pasaban miles de recuerdos y pensamiento al miso tiempo. Me sentía aturdida, sin saber qué decir o pensar. Me sacudiste otra vez, sin fuerza, pero la suficiente para que me castañearan un poco los dientes.

-Hinata- suspiraste- ¡Dime de una maldita vez lo que está pasando!

En ese momento rompí a llorar. Las lágrimas me anegaron los ojos, los desbordaron e inundaron mis mejillas. Intenté recobrar la compostura pero no pude. Mi voluntad se resquebrajaba por momentos, sabía que no tardaría en decírtelo todo. Tú te sorprendiste mucho por mi repentino cambio. Vi cómo la sorpresa se hacía presente en un primer momento, luego cómo la preocupación asolaba tus ojos y finalmente como te inundaba un amargo sentido de la culpabilidad. Entonces intentaste redimirte, disculpándote por la rudeza con la que decías que me habías tratado. Pensaste que lloraba por el modo en el que me trataste pero ese no era el motivo. En mi cabeza retumbaba una y otra vez lo que dijiste: "pensaré que es algo que yo hice y que quizás no deberíamos seguir viéndonos.". El solo hecho de pensarlo me producía escalofríos y me roía por dentro. En mi interior me debatía sobre qué era lo mejor que podía hacer. No podía saber con certeza cuál era la mejor alternativa. No quería perderte pero tampoco podía ocultar todo lo que sentía por ti por más tiempo. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

**Incluso en mis noches tormentosas  
Aunque no te vea, lucharé para alcanzarte  
Díganme por favor, vientos que cruzan el mar  
Que nuestras plegarias cruzarán la eternidad.**

Te interrumpí en medio de tus disculpas. Me limpié las lágrimas y respiré profundamente dos veces antes de mirarte a la cara. Me miraste con ojos llenos de sufrimiento y yo procuré elegir mis siguientes palabras con cautela, buscando el modo correcto de expresarlas. Aquellas palabras que tanto temí durante tanto tiempo, las que me horrorizaba pronunciar temiendo sus posibles consecuencias. Eran palabras muy difíciles de pronunciar. No sabía si sería capaz de decirlas sin que se me quebrara la voz, por lo que volví a respirar profundamente. Entonces comencé a hablar rogando que todo saliera bien, que aunque no me amases pudiéramos seguir juntos tan solo como hasta entonces. Abrí la boca pero no conseguí que saliera ni un solo sonido de ella. Me miraste, intentando darme valor y dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que hacían que me quedara sin respiración. Sonreí a duras penas y sin alegría e intenté volver a empezar. Pero mis labios se negaban a decir nada por lo que tuve que emplear otro método. Me levanté de forma brusca, te di un leve beso en lo labios y me dirigí rápidamente a la salida dispuesta a huir de allí, como de costumbre. El beso que dejo en estado de shock durante unos segundos pero recobraste la compostura casi al instante. Apareciste en la puerta justo antes de que yo saliera, impidiendo mi huída. Entonces me agarraste por el brazo, me giraste y me dejaste apoyada en la pared con ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, dejándome sin escapatoria.

-Así que era eso.- dijiste como quien no quiere la cosa- Y yo que pensaba que era algo grave.

Me miraste como esperando una respuesta pero yo estaba sin habla. Suspiraste de nuevo. Y después me miraste con una mirada que no supe describir, había tal cantidad de emociones reflejadas en tus ojos que me fue imposible distinguirlos. Entonces bajaste tu rostro hasta mi oído para susurrarme de forma muy dulce.

-Si te hubiera dicho lo mucho que te amo hace tiempo no habríamos ahorrado toda esta tontería, ¿no te parece? Pero parece que Cupido ha hecho bien su trabajo hoy y ha dado por zanjado el asunto.

No fui capaz de responderte, era demasiado feliz en ese instante como para decir nada coherente. Una gran sonrisa iluminó nuestros rostros. Me sujetaste la cabeza entre tus manos, acercándote más a mí y al rato posaste tu boca sobre la mía. Ese es nuestro recuerdo más feliz que tengo, el que con más recelo guardo para mí. El día en que quedó sellada mi plegaria en el día de San Valentín.

**Que nuestras plegarias cruzarán la eternidad.**


End file.
